


Hunter and prey

by Bunny001



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny001/pseuds/Bunny001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has a secret playroom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter and prey

**Author's Note:**

> All fiction. Just in my dirty mind

The hunter and the prey

Putting on his makeup with his long fingers and painted nails, he felt empowered with every eyeliner stroke. When he was satisfied with his look he took a step back in his vast bathroom and looked at himself via his mirror. Smirking at his reflection he could feel his hard on getting more and more alive.

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes he knew he was ready. Taking only a condom, wallet and his keys with him he left his house. Confident and horny he hailed a cab. He saw the drivers flustered cheeks as he stepped in the car, but didn`t care. Sure he was hard and his leather skinny pants left nothing to the imagination. Still, nothing and no one was going to ruin this night for him. He was a hunter tonight and his prey would be a pretty boy.

When the cab stopped he paid the driver and got out. The club he chose was a gay club he had visited years ago. He knew they still had a secret playroom in the back. VIP members only. He wasn´t VIP anymore, but he had his connections. Loud thumping bass entered his body when he opened the door. Adrenalin kicked in automatically. Memories of days past flooded in his system. So many good memories he smiled to himself. 

Walking towards the bar he checked out the offerings off the night. Most men where in their 20-30´s. Just the way he likes them to be. He ordered a whisky shot and drank it down with one gulp. Tastes bad as piss but he didn´t care. Feeling confident he laid back towards the bar his elbows popped up on the counter. His blue lined gorgeous eyes searching for the perfect man whom he would deem hot enough to take to the playroom.

There he was. The perfect man screaming to be fucked. At least that´s how blue eyes thought of it. He walked towards the smaller man who clearly had noticed him. The man was shaking like a leaf and couldn´t stop staring. He actually had his mouth open. This is going to be so easy thought the hunter when he approached his unsuspecting victim.

“Hi, my name is Adam” he smiled at the twink. 

“Hi, my name is Jonathan” said the trembling man. He was actually drooling. The blue eyed predator called Adam was the most gorgeous and sexiest man he had ever seen. He had black wavy hair, eyeliner, glittery tank top, leather skinny jeans and Louboutin heels. So hot.

Before Jonathan could speak another word Adam lent over and whispered “Your ass is mine.”

Taking his hand Adam walked with Jonathan towards the back. Jonathan looked like a dear caught in headlights – he was in shock. Never had he been in a situation like this before. He had no idea where they were going. Toilets maybe?

Unlocking the door with a VIP members code he pushed in the smaller man who was scared yet so very turned on. “I see not all of you is scared shitless. I like that.” Adam said in a husky voice as he looked at the other man under his eyebrows and smirked. Walking slowly towards his choice of the night Adam slightly touched Jonathan´s pants. Just a feather touch. It was enough to make a small moan escape from the trembling lips before him.

“Take your clothes off for me pretty boy.” Adam commanded.

Adam was dead serious. No hint of smile from his beautiful pouty lips. “Didn´t you hear me boy? I said clothes off. Now.” He glared at the man who was clearly having an inner battle with himself.  
Finally the man started to unbutton his shirt. A smile crept on Adam´s lips. Just a hint, but it was there. Watching the man undressed before him, Adam moaned quietly as he stroked his ever growing bulge thru his pants.

“Good. Come here” He pointed the man. “Get on your knees.” And so Jonathan did. “Suck.” Jonathan was on his knees trembling. Trying to get Adam and his dick free from their leather prison was surprisingly difficult. He heard a small dark giggle coming from above, but he didn´t look up. He had a mission. Finally the laces of Adam´s pants were undone and that beautiful beast was freed. 

With one finger gently, but with a purpose, Adam tilted Jonathan´s face up towards his. Their eyes met. “Suck me dry, you beautiful creature.”

He didn´t need to repeat himself. Taking in the scent of arousal Jonathan slowly snaked out his tongue. One lick. Another. He looked up at his hunter´s eyes. Pupils dark and filled with lust. So fucking hot. Jonathan felt braver. He opened his delicious lips and took in the leaking glistering head.

“Aah….fuck yes.” 

Deeper.

Before Adam even realized it he started to thrust himself into Jonathan´s mouth. Taking a firm grip of his prey´s hair, he pushed onwards.  
“Put your hands behind your back. I only need your mouth.”

Jonathan was on his knees, hard as a rock, leaking with lust and hands behind his back. He had never been so turned on. To be controlled in this way. To be in complete submission. He loved every second of it.

“I´m going to come all over your pretty face. Don´t you dare to come.” Adam said thru gritted teeth. Faster and faster he pushed his big cock in that beautiful mouth. Jonathan was sure he might actually come right there and then even without no-one touching himself. Just as he was scared he might come all over the floor, Adam pulled out and jerked off in a few strokes. Hot cum flying all over his face.

“Oh fuck!! Aaaah.. Take that fucking come. U like that don´t you, you little slut?” Adam panted as he pumped his hot juices all over Jonathan who was panting like a whore I need. Jonathan licked his face. He wanted to get every drop of that precious cum. Sitting on his knees he looked at Adam who was still catching his breath. Two men in silence staring at each other. Air heavy with need and come.

“Get up. I am not finished with you yet. If u behave like a good little slut that you are, I will let you come eventually. It will be all worth it, trust me.” Adam talked softly. Stretching himself Jonathan couldn´t do anything except stand still and wait for instructions. Curling a finger Adam asked his lover to come forward. Without mercy Adam took Jonathan by his hip and pushed the smaller man towards his skin.

“Aah…shit.” Moaned the man as his hard, leaking cock jumped beneath Adam´s skillful fingers. Rubbing his fingers thru Jonathan´s hair Adam kissed him fiercely . Tongue everywhere. Jonathan´s hard on pressing towards Adam´s hips, jumping with need. 

“Please…I need to come. Please.” Jonathan pleaded as he felt his ass being groped. “Not yet.” Was the only answer he got. Smirking, Adam took the plump, oh so ready to burst, hot dick in his hands and circled his long fingers all over it. Jonathan felt his knees betraying him. Mumbling something he could hardly stand it anymore. Almost crying he shouted “God! I can´t take it anymore. Oh please let me come!”

“Shut up and take my cock like a man.” Jonathan looked at Adam´s dick and true enough if was hard again. He wondered how on earth it was possible. Bending the trembling man over a table, Adam said nothing. Leaving to get something he left Jonathan a panting mess. A few seconds later the blue eyed man slapped the ass that was presented in front of him.

SLAP! “Ouch!” Screamed Jonathan. Not that it hurt, but he didn´t know it was coming.

SLAP! “Did I allow you to speak? U will be quiet you little fucker.”

Feeling like he could die of need Jonathan tried to bite his tongue and lay still. “Much better. Now my little whore, I will fuck you. Hard, fast and without any mercy. You may come when I say so.”  
Going down on his knees, Adam licked his pointer finger and slowly dragged his finger to the sweet spot that lay between Jonathan´s ass.

A sharp gasp of air came from those pouty lips as Jonathan tried to be quiet. Adam smiled to himself as he snaked out his long tongue. He licked slowly at first trying to pace his lust. He was rock hard already. Left had on Jonathan´s firm ass and his right hand on his own cock. Twitching and burning he pumped his glistering dick. 

Small moans came from above. The smaller man was almost in tears as he tried to compose himself. There was a pool of pre cum on the floor and on the table, shimmering in the dim light of the playroom. Such beauty thought the taller man.

“You may tug your cock, but don´t come” Said Adam quietly, still on his knees.

“Of fuck. Thank you….sir” Moaned Jonathan. “Aahh…shit. Fuck…feels so good. May I please have your tongue. Please.” Pleaded the man. Mouth open, hand wet with moist from his leaking cock and eyes closed. Jonathan braced himself taking a firm grip of the table he laid upon. 

Pressing his hands on the man´s hips, Adam hissed. He had to calm himself before he would ram his cock deep inside that sweet hole. Pressing his prey down towards the table, Adam licked, kissed and mouth fucked his lover. Tongue deep inside as he could get it in, in and out, driving both men insane with want.

His left hand tugging on Jonathan´s balls so he couldn´t come. Torture, sweet, juicy torture. Same time roughly jerking himself off . Almost there. Not yet. Too hot.  
Both men panting and moaning. Air smelling of cum, saliva and pure sex.

“Oh sweet fucking God! You are killing me! Please let me come…please. Fuck me already. Drive that big cock of yours inside me. Fill me. Fuck me.” The small man with a dirty mouth whimpered. Looking over his shoulder, eyes dark, searching for release. He looked deep into his lover´s eyes. He saw the same burn in them as he felt. 

Shivering Adam stood up. Barely holding on to his orgasm he turned over to get the condom. He never expected the small man to speak that way. He wasn´t sure who was in charge anymore, but he didn´t care. This was turning him on big time.

“Shit….” He hissed thru his teeth as he felt his dick twitch in his hand while putting on the condom. “Hold on. I´m going to fuck you so hard you can´t sit for a week.” Adam grunted a he grabbed Jonathan´s legs and popped him on the table. “Turn around and grab your ankles.” He commanded.

SMAK!

“Move! I need your ass, now. Need to come in that sweet fucking hole.” Adam murmured. Jonathan couldn´t think clearly anymore. His dick was going to burst soon – and not in a good way. The only thing he could do was wait. Wait and breath. 

Taking a firm grip from his lover´s hips, Adam pushed himself in. Not inch by inch, straight in. 

Cries from both men came the same time as their body´s finally felt what they had craved for. “So…fucking….good. Gah!” Adam shouted while fucking so hard. Thrust after thrust.  
“Hands above your head. Don´t touch.” He groaned at his lover who was beyond talking at this point.

Pounding hard and fast. Swears and sweet moans filling up the playroom. Sticky sounds of flesh banging together. Sweat was falling onto Adam´s eyes, but he didn´t care. He kept on ramming his hard cock in that tight wet hole. Faster and faster until he knew they both were on the edge.

“Can´t…please.” Pleaded Jonathan. His fingers were red from holding onto the table. His face was pure heat, lust, want…blushing. His tummy had a pool of sweet pre cum on it. What a shame to waist it thought Adam.

“HOLY FUCK!” Screamed Jonathan his eyes rolling backwards as Adam took his juices from his tummy and used it as lube to jerk his sensitive dick. All this time Adam never missed a beat of his merciless pounding. 

With his left hand he squeezed Jonathan´s nipples while still fucking and jerking him off.  
“Come for me you little slut.”

Screaming for the Gods and all that is unholy Jonathan arched his back, head hitting the table and mouth open. Streams of hot cum flying all over Adam´s hand and landing onto his own chest.  
“Fuck….fuck….” Shaking he fell down limbs dead and eyes closed.

Adam wasn´t ready yet.

Grabbing the half fainted man´s legs and bending him in two like a pretzel, Adam gave his all. Cursing and slamming himself into his lover like it was nobody´s business he finally came.

His beautiful face smiled. 

Panting he lowered himself onto Jonathan. A genuine smile. A tender kiss.  
“We need to do this role play thin again someday, boyfriend.”


End file.
